Coming Down
by lmh2002
Summary: Astrophysicist, Mary Roberts, gets more than she bargained for when she gets caught in a pillar of light and wakes up in a place very much not New Mexico- then she catches the eye of a green eyed, raven haired god. And that's only the beginning. [set in Thor]
**Yes, I should be updating other fics. Yes, my obsession with Tom Hiddleston is probably worrying. No, it will not stop me from posting another story :$**

 **This chapter may seem a bit impossible (I'll elaborate at the end) but just check it out? It's Loki/OC ;)**

* * *

 _ **Coming Down**_

 _I. The Rainbow Bridge_

How Mary Roberts ended up in the middle of the desert in New Mexico she wasn't quite sure. How her best friend, fellow astrophysicist and partner, Jane Foster, had convinced her to do it she wasn't quite sure on either.

But there she was, sat in the van with Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig, working in harmony to Jane to refresh, update and check the numerous computers, scanners and monitors sat about the back of the van. Mary knew what they were looking for, it had been an obsession of theirs which they had dedicated their life to researching and working on.

Never meeting her dad and her mother dying of cancer when she was sixteen, Mary had always looked to the stars for help, they'd been there every night without fail. That's why she'd gone into astrophysics, graduated with a degree and dedicated her whole life to watching, studying and researching them, along with her oldest friend, Jane.

Erik Selvig had been a father figure to her ever since she was left an orphan, having taken both her and Jane under his wing. How they'd met and begun working with Darcy Lewis was another thing Mary was dubious about, but it had something to do with college credit- she hadn't paid attention when they'd met the girl, Jane had done most the interviewing.

After a few more clicks and mumbling conversations, Mary handed Jane the large golden machine they'd made themselves and both of them stuck their heads through the sun roof, placing the object down and setting up the small monitor.

Mary looked up at the sky, it was clear and the air was crisp, the coldness biting into her cheeks as her breath fogged up; the stars could be seen clearly, sparkling in the sky like diamonds as the darkness of the Northern Hemisphere wrapped around Mary like a blanket.

The two of them stared at the sky, both watching intently and expectantly.

Mary looked over at Jane, "Jane..."

"Wait for it..." Jane persisted.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Darcy's bored voice piped up from the front of the van.

"No," Jane and Mary replied simultaneously.

"Girls... you can't keep doing this," Erik sighed from back in car, his voice worried.

"But it doesn't make sense," Mary muttered as her and Jane ducked back into the van.

"The last _seventeen_ occurrences have been predictable to the second," Jane continued as the two of them picked up pages of their notes and checked them for a fault they might have missed.

"You're astrophysicists, not some storm chasers," Erik sighed, looking at the two of them doubtfully.

Mary ignored his plea, tapping on the keyboard of one of the monitors and shaking her head, "There's a connection between all these atmospheric disturbances and what Jane and I have been researching."

Jane flicked through some of the studies on one of the screens, "Erik, we wouldn't have asked you to fly out here if we weren't absolutely sure."

"Jane? Mary?" Darcy called from the front, looking back at them, "I think you wanna see this."

Mary tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear to keep it from falling in her face as she leant forwards to peek out the window next to her; her blue eyes widening in surprise and curiously as she saw dark clouds that had appeared from nowhere start moving to reveal a glowing light.

"What the hell is that?" Mary breathed.

"Mary."

Jane called her name from where she'd silently moved to stand back up in the sky light, Mary quickly moved to stand next to her and her mouth parted slightly as she exchanged looks with Jane.

Erik's alarmed voice came from beneath them, "I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!"

"Go!" Jane yelled to Darcy.

Mary thumped the roof of the car, "Darcy, drive!"

Turning the engine back on and shifting into gear quickly, Darcy soon had the car speeding along the dusty desert, the dusk barely illuminating the road ahead as they zoomed forwards.

Jane and Mary immediately dropped back into the van, Jane moving to the passenger seat to record it as Mary watched from where she had her head poking between the two of them.

"Get closer," Jane encouraged as she leaned further out the window.

"Right, good one," Darcy said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Mary pulled back, pressing herself to her door, "Just do it!"

Darcy scowled as she pressed her foot down on the pedal and they continued driving across the dry terrain, as they neared the actual anomaly, Mary's eyes widened as she saw a giant beam of light shoot down from the sky; she leaned further against the door, gripping the handle as she breathed in awe and stared in wonder at the unexplainable impossibility in front of her. Then abruptly Darcy swerved away from the storm in fear, causing Mary's hand to impulsively pull on the door handle to keep herself seated, only for the door to fly open and her to tumble out of it.

Janes terrified voice screamed her name after her as Mary fell from the van, rolling in an army roll on the brown dust before coming to a stop, but suddenly an alarming strong gust of wind caused by the clouds surrounding the light pulled her from the ground as she tried to stand and she was soon hurtling through the air, the hurricane-like storm yanking her from her feet and turning her world upside down.

She hit the beam of colourful light with force, the air getting knocked out of her as she was thrown upwards and about; she screamed and yelled as she flew through the beam of light, all the different colours flashing through her vision; the whole spectrum flying past her face like a rainbow as she fell through the brightness.

Then suddenly it was all over, and she hit a shiny golden hard floor with a thud, seeing stars for a moment as she whacked her head. Rolling onto her back, Mary took deep shaky breathes as she blinked and tried to get her bearings, she noticed she was in a dome, and the whole place seemed to be made entirely from gold.

Hearing movement, Mary bolted upright into a sitting position and spun around, her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of the people in front of her, all dressed in expensive looking clothes with golden and silver garments. But someone stuck out to her, catching her attention instantly...

Someone with raven black hair, green robes and mischievous emerald eyes.

* * *

 **So I know it seems kinda unlikely that the Bifrost teleported Mary to Asgard when it transported Thor to Midgard, but I really liked this idea... and it's never been stated that it** _ **doesn't**_ **do that; so why not...?**


End file.
